Wish
by Minamiya-chan
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang tua, menyenangkankah atau menyebalkan? Dapatkah kalian memberi tahuku? Warning: Ooc, humor of author grazy


Wishes

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: "jiji, bagaimana rasanya memiliki olang tua?" "Naruto, itu pertanyaan yang sulit" / "dasar bocah monster! Kau tahu kau sudah membunuh suamiku!" / "apa anak selemah dirimu bisa membunuhku?!"

•••••••

Tiga tahun telah usai setelah bencana terbesar Konoha, dimana mereka harus merelakan kehilangan Yondaime dan istrinya dalam tragedi menggerikan itu...

Selama ini mereka memandang anak itu lah 'monster' yang menjelama, tidak memberi ampun saat memukul tubuh mungilnya, bahkan air yang baru mendidih pernah disiram keanak itu.

Beberapa anbu ditugaskan Sandaime-Hokage untuk melindunginya,tapi apa daya...

Jumlah penduduk terlalu banyak...

Meskipun kau anbu sekalipun, apa kau dapat menang melawan dua puluh orang jounin?

Sungguh ironis...

Sandaime cuma bisa menghembuskan asap rokok yang baru dihisapnya, 'Minato maafkan aku'

Masih asik didunia khayalanya, Sandaime tampaknya memandang snedu figura foto yang ada ditembok bangunan Hokage.

"Apa aku gagal menjadi hokage? Kalau aku sendiri gagal melindungi cucuku"

'Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuyarkan lamunan sandaime, membenarkan sedikit posisi bajunya dan merapihkan dirinya.

"Masuk" suara tenang dan bijaksana ia keluarkan agar si pengetuk pintu tidak usah malu-malu membuka pintu karena ia yakin bahwa pakaianya masih lengket ditubuhnya dan ia tidak TELANJANG BULAT.

"Jiji!"Sandaime cuma tersenyum saat melihat kepala pirang yang muncul dibalik pintu, hanya kepalanya saja dan tubuhnya tidak muncul karena ia seperti digendong seseorang.

'Tap tap tap

"Jiji! Obi-nii mencikca Nalu!"Adunya pada sang kakek sementara itu Obito cuma menghela nafas pasrah saat menggendong anak gurunya dalam posisi miring dan tubuh mungil itu meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Sandaime, aku mau melaporkan,...sakit!" Ucapan Obito terpotong saat Naruto dengan penuh cinta mencakar tangan Obito.

"Ehehehe cakit ya, Nalu minta maaf"

"Hahaha" Obito menoleh kearah Sandaime yang tertawa melihat tingkah cucunya,sementara itu Naruto cuma nyenggir memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Lanjutkan?!" Perintah Sandaime saat Obito sudah menggendong Naruto seperti karung beras, tentu saja bocah itu tertarik akan lambang Uchiha dipungungnya, merah dan putih.

'Cantik!'

Itu yang ada didalam pikiran bocah itu mengabaikan kedua orang dewasa yang sedang berbicara saat itu.

"Para tetua semalam mengunjungi klanku..."Sandaime menaikan salah satu alisnya keatas, apapun yang akan dikatakan Obito, itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk Naruto.

"Mereka meminta Uchiha untuk membebaskan penduduk yang dipenjarakan karena menyiksa Naruto"Naruto yang phobia kepada kata siksa mulai menatap Obito dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

"Cikca?"

"Lie, Naruto tidak akan disiksa"

"Aligatou!" Obito tidak dapat menahan senyumnya saat melihat Naruto yang kembali asyik dengan simbol klanya.

"Jadi? Apa yang dikatakan Fugaku?"

"Tentu ia menolaknya,tapi Danzou mengancam akan memperketat pengawasan terhadap klanku"

Kali ini Naruto tertarik saat nama Fugaku diungkit-ungkit, " Fuga-jiji, Miko-bachan, Tachi-ni, me?"

"Anak kecil diam saja dan apa itu me?!"

"Eme!" Obito nyaris menampar dirinya sendiri,tapi ia tahan dan melakukanya didalam hatinya yang terdalam.

"Ano siapa eme?" Sandaime tampak bingung akan pengucapan anak berusia 3 tahun digendongan Obito saat ini.

"Sasu-""PAMAN!"

"Hahaha" Sandaime cuma bisa tertawa saat mendenggar suara teriakan yang memotong ucapan Obito dan tentu saja teriakan itu milik Sasuke yang mencari sosok paman kesayanganya.

"PAMAN!"

"Anak kecil! Berisik!" Seru Obito sambil menggeret masuk keponakanya layaknya karung sampah, "ini kantor hokage dan kau berteriak seperti bansee!"

"Eehehh" Sasuke. Nyenggir inocent dan mulai memanjat(?) Tubuh Obito dan membenamkan kepalanya dibahu Obito, mau tak mau Obito terpaksa menggendongnya.

"Hoaamm Nalu ngantuk!"

"Cacu juga.."

"Tidurlah.."Ucap Obito

"Obito, entah apa jadinya Naruto bila kau tidak mengawasinya seharian ini"

"Jadi bubur"

"Bubul!" Seru kedua bocah itu kompak, " Nalu mau bubul kacang hijau!"

"Cacu juga!"

"Anak kecil diam saja dan tidur!"

"Ha'i!"

"Jadi Obito, apa yang Fugaku katakan tentang promosimu sebagai anbu?" Tanya Sandaime dengan killing intent yang tajam, sementara itu Obito yang juga merasakan bahaya langsung mengaktifkan mangekyou sharinganya.

"Fugaku-sama hanya memintaku hati-hati"

"Ohhh"

'Prannng!

Sandaime cuma memerengkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menghindari lemparan kunai kearahnya , sementara itu Obito cukup menghindar kesamping.

"Siapapun itu keluar!" Seru Sandaime, setelah itu mereka dikepung beberapa anbu Ne dan juga anbu yang biasa mengawasi Hokage muncul melindungi mereka.

"Kyaaa!"Pekik bocah itu histeris sambil berusaha kabur atau turun dari gendongan Obito, Obito segera menteleport bocah itu kedimensi kamui.

Mencegah lebih baikkan?

"Obito Uchiha! Kembalikan bocah jinchuriki itu!" Suara datar nan dingin terdenggar dari belakang Anbu Ne saat itu, seorang pria dengan tongkat ditanganya serta perban yang dengan manis menutupi mata sebelah kirinya dan tangan kananya.

"Ummm bagaimana ya" Obito tersenyum manis sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat beberapa orang menatap horor Uchiha yang terkenal gila itu, Saruto cuma menahan tawa saat mengingat bagaimana Obito membuat Asuma putranya trauma keluar sebulan.

"Kau mau bermain-main bersamaku pria kuat?" Obito memainkan rambut Danzou dengan centil layaknya perempuan,"ronde berapa?"

Danzou membatu ditempat saat mendapatkan kecupan manis dari Obito, Obito langsung memasang wajah datar ala Uchiha dan menatap tajam anbu dihadapanya.

"Tapi aku tidak suka bermain dengan pria lemah" diikuti hembusan nafas api yang membakar beberapa anbu ne dan juga prabotan dikantor itu.

"MENGHINDAR!"

"UARGGGGHH!"

"AKHH!"

Danzou menatap tajam kearah Sarutobi yang kini sedang menahan tawanya akibat aksi 'brutal' Obito , sungguh! Kapan lagi melihat Danzou dinistakan? Dari Uchiha pula itu.

"Ummm pria tangguh seharusnya tidak menjerit?" Kali ini Danzou membelalakan matanya saat Obito menggunakan henge kewujud wanita berambut hitam panjang dan berpakaian kaus oblong dan celana pendek.

Uchiha gila?!

"Ne~ mau bermain bersamaku?" Mengedipkan matanya sekali lagi dan menarik tangan Danzou, seumur-umur ia tidak pernah digoda oleh seseorang.

"Tapi sayangnya aku laki-laki tulen loh..."

'Poffttt!

"Kau terjebak Danzou-sama!" Ucap Obito dan menyerahkan Danzou layaknya anak yang hilang ditaman bermain kepada Hiruzen.

"Lain kali anaknya dijaga ya pak!"

"Haha Obito kau benar-benar gila!"

"Gila karena misimu pak tua!"

Tbc

Review ne..

Memang pendek, ini cuman percobaan saja dan author bakalan updated panjang-panjang kok.


End file.
